


Older by the Second

by rauqthetommo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Married Sex, Panties, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Praise Kink, Rimming, Stanley Uris Lives, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: Richie and Eddie have a nice dinner with their friends before heading home for some fun alone.An excerpt from this work:While working through his issues with his therapist, Kyle, he’d asked Richie if he wanted to adopt a child. Eddie shared that he’d always wanted to be a father, but couldn’t bring himself to start a family with Myra. Once he’d turned forty, he’d given up on the thought of having children. That was, until he reunited with Richie.Less than a year later, they’d adopted Leonard and Romeo, who’d been 3 at the time. Their mother had traded them for crack and left, and when the dealer got sick of their crying, he dumped them on the street for the cops to find them the next morning.Richie fell in love with them the second he’d laid eyes on them. They were his sons, not a doubt in his mind. He and Eddie had spent the last 3 years loving them, dressing them for school every morning, kissing their knees when they fell and scraped them, tucking them into bed at night. Richie’s heart swirled every time he found Eddie asleep on the couch, one of the boys tucked under each arm.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 190





	Older by the Second

“Daddy?”

“Leonard?” Richie glanced at his son in the rear view mirror, meeting his eyes. 

“Where’s Daddy?” Leonard swung his feet out in his car seat, gently kicking the back of Richie’s seat. 

“He took your brother to the doctor, buddy, remember?” The cold air from the AC blasted Richie’s arms, sending chills up his spine.

“No,” Leonard said, shaking his head quickly so his blond curly hair shook around wildly. “Daddy?”

“Leonard?”

“Where are we going?” Leonard stuck his finger in his nose. 

“Don’t pick your nose, sweetheart.” Richie scolded lightly, twisting around to check for other cars before switching lanes.

“Sorry, Daddy.”

“It’s ok, pal.” Richie smiled at him in the mirror. “We’re going to Uncle Stanley’s, remember?”

“No,” Leonard shook his head again. 

Richie laughed softly. Leonard and his twin brother, Romeo, had just turned 6 and were often asking Richie and Eddie the same questions over and over again, regardless of whether they’d already been answered. “Daddy?”

“Leonard?”

“Is Rommie sick?”

“No, pal.” Richie shook his head. “He went in for his check-up, remember? You just had yours yesterday, right, sweetheart?”

“Ok,” Leonard said, as if that was the natural end of their conversation. 

Richie smiled and shook his head. He’d always been so worried about being a dad, nervous that he’d never be any good at it. He’d never really thought about settling down with anyone, anyway, not until he’d returned to Derry and had all of his pubescent domesticity daydreams of he and Eddie together flood back to him all at once. After Richie carried Eddie out of Neibolt and had sat by his hospital bed for 3 straight weeks while Eddie healed from the killer-space-clown-spider-claw-wound, he’d told Eddie that he loved him and that he always had. Eddie had left Myra that day, filing for divorce immediately after he’d gotten off of the phone with her. He’d moved his shit into Richie’s penthouse and they’d eloped as soon as Eddie’s divorce was finalized, having an official ceremony with their friends and family after they’d returned from their two-week-long honeymoon to Hawaii. 

They’d settled into their new life remarkably fast, almost as if they’d been married the whole time, there’d never been a gap in their contact and a hole in their memories. Richie returned to his standup comedy, as well as taking on writing for a sitcom that filmed in the city, while Eddie focused, mainly, on healing. Not just from his near-death injury, but from the years of repression and abuse he’d suffered at the hands of his mother and Myra. 

While working through his issues with his therapist, Kyle, he’d asked Richie if he wanted to adopt a child. Eddie shared that he’d always wanted to be a father, but couldn’t bring himself to start a family with Myra. Once he’d turned forty, he’d given up on the thought of having children. That was, until he reunited with Richie. 

Less than a year later, they’d adopted Leonard and Romeo, who’d been 3 at the time. Their mother had traded them for crack and left, and when the dealer got sick of their crying, he dumped them on the street for the cops to find them the next morning. 

Richie fell in love with them the second he’d laid eyes on them. They were his sons, not a doubt in his mind. He and Eddie had spent the last 3 years loving them, dressing them for school every morning, kissing their knees when they fell and scraped them, tucking them into bed at night. Richie’s heart swirled every time he found Eddie asleep on the couch, one of the boys tucked under each arm. 

“Daddy?”

“Leonard?” Richie pulled onto Stanley’s street.

“I love you,”

“I love you too, buddy.” Richie smiled again, pulling into Stan and Patty’s driveway and shifting the car into park. 

Leonard barely waited until Richie was done unbuckling him from his car seat to sprint up the front walk and began knocking rapidly on the door. 

Eddie’s car was parked on the street, meaning he and Romeo had already arrived and were waiting inside for them. 

Ben swung the front door open and smiled down at Leonard. “Hey, kiddo.” He reached down to pat him on top of the head as Richie walked up to the front porch. 

“Hi, Uncle Ben.” Leonard said. “I can do a handstand.”

“Is that right?” Ben chuckled. 

“Yes, I’m very good at it.” Leonard informed him, running past Ben and into the house. 

“He cannot do a handstand,” Richie told Ben, pulling him into a hug. 

“Shame,” Ben replied, nodding Richie inside and shutting the door behind them. “The kids are all in the den, everyone else is in the kitchen.”

Richie glanced into the den to check on the kids before following Ben into the kitchen. Leonard and Romeo were already fighting over a toy truck, Romeo swatting his brother’s hands away, eyes wide behind his tiny blue glasses, and yelling; “Stop, Leo!”

Beverly and Ben’s daughter, Maggie, was sitting on the floor, leaned over Stan and Patty’s son Gene, poking lightly at his little baby tummy, smiling when he laughed and waved his arms around. Mike and Bill’s son, Georgie, was playing patty cake with his little sister, Ella. They all looked relatively happy and unharmed, so Richie decided to leave them be. He walked into the kitchen and straight into Eddie’s arms, peppering kisses all over his cheek, neck, and temple. “Honey,” Eddie laughed, trying to pull out of Richie’s grasp. “You’re going to make me spill my drink.” Eddie placed his glass of water down on the table. 

“I’ll just lick it off you later,” Richie mumbled against Eddie’s cheekbone, smiling when their friends laughed. 

“Get a room,” Stanley groaned, tossing pretzels at them. 

“We would be happy to use yours,” Richie turned to face him, wrapping his arm around Eddie’s waist. 

“Don’t you dare.” Patty frowned at them. “I just changed the sheets.”

“Fun night?” Richie smiled. 

“Gene threw up.” Stanley supplied. 

“Sounds like a real bitchin’ time.” Richie nodded, taking a handful of pretzels to snack on. “How did Romeo do at the doctor?”

“Fine,” Eddie shrugged. “He got two shots, but he was very brave. I bought him an ice cream because he was so good.”

“It’s amazing t-t-that, even though he doesn’t have any of your g-genes, he still wound up with your shit-ass eyesight, T-Trashmouth.” Bill commented, leaning against the sink. 

Richie scowled, flipping him off. “Maybe, if we’re lucky, yours will end up just like you, Old Stuttering Bill.”

They all laughed. 

Richie smiled again, pressing his face into Eddie’s hair and breathing deeply, listening to him tell their friends about the boys’ new teacher, Mrs. Krempt, who Eddie thought was too tough on the kids. “I swear to god, this woman gets off on being mean to children.”

“We had a teacher like that.” Stan recalled. “Mrs. Greene. What a twat.”

Patty swatted Stan’s chest with a chastising, “Stanley!” While everyone else laughed. 

“She once told me I would never go anywhere in life.” Richie said, dropping his chin down to rest on Eddie’s shoulder. “I was, like, 8. Who says that to an 8 year old?”

“Our 7th grade math teacher, Mr. Banks, called me a slut once.” Beverly sipped a glass of wine as she spoke, frowning. 

“What for?” Mike knit his eyebrows together. 

“I don’t really remember,” Bev shook her head, leaning into Ben as he bent down to kiss her cheek. 

“Are you guys gonna send the boys to Hebrew school?” Stanley asked Richie and Eddie, biting a pretzel in half and passing the other half to Patty. 

“We’re not sure,” Richie shrugged and shook his head. “We didn’t even have naming ceremonies for them.”

As Stan went into great detail about the Hebrew school they were planning on sending Gene to, Richie kept his arms wrapped around Eddie’s middle, enjoying the feeling of having his husband pressed to his chest. Eddie nodded along with Stanley as he spoke, humming softly and running his fingers over Richie’s hands where they were clasped at his waist. “I love you,” Richie said softly. 

Eddie turned his face into Richie’s neck and smiled. “I love you, too.”

*** 

The rest of the night was nice and easy, eating dinner with their friends and their kids, wiping Romeo’s mouth every three seconds because he was covered in pasta sauce, watching Eddie take Leonard into the other room because Ella spilled apple juice on him and he started crying loudly, helping Beverly wash and dry the dishes while everyone else ate dessert. 

“I have something to tell you,” Beverly said softly as she scrubbed a plate clean. 

“Hmm?” Richie leaned against the counter, drying a bowl with a dish towel. 

Beverly smiled and leaned around to glance out the kitchen doorway into the living room. Ben was holding Maggie in his lap as he sat on the couch, bouncing her on his knee while he laughed at whatever Bill had just said. “I’m pregnant.” Beverly whispered, turning back to face Richie. 

“What?” Richie’s face broken open into a wide grin as he set the bowl down and pulled Bev into a hug. “Bev, that’s great! Congratulations.”

She smiled into his chest. “I haven’t even told Ben yet.” She shook her head, cheeks flushed as Richie continued to hold her. “I just found out today, while he was picking up Maggie from school.”

“How far along are you?” Richie rested his hand on Beverly’s stomach. 

“Eight weeks.” She placed her hand over his wrist. 

“That’s amazing, Beverly, really. I’m so fucking happy for you, I could cry.”

“Well, don’t.” Bev swatted his shoulder. “If you start crying you’ll get me going.”

“I promise you, I won’t start crying until I lock myself in the bathroom when we’re done here.”

“I love you, you fucking idiot.” Beverly laughed and let Richie pull her into another tight hug, face buried in her bright red hair. 

“Should I be worried about you two?” Ben asked, leaning against the doorframe as Richie and Bev pulled back. 

“Not a chance, Haystack.” Richie smiled at him. “I only have eyes for you, baby.” 

“Be still, my beating heart.” Ben laughed, stepping up to the fridge to grab a juice box for Ella. 

*** 

Leonard and Romeo fell asleep on the car ride home, strapped into their car seats in the back of Richie’s sedan. Eddie had left about 20 minutes ahead of Richie, kissing him goodbye and saying he had to make a few stops before he went home, and that he’d see him there tonight. 

Eddie’s car was in the driveway when Richie got home, but all the lights were off so he assumed Eddie had gotten home and fallen asleep. Richie carried the boys to bed, one over each shoulder, and tucked them in, taking off and folding their little pants so they could sleep in just their t-shirts and their underwear. He folded Romeo’s tiny blue glasses and set them on his bedside table before kissing them both on the forehead and softly shutting the door of their shared bedroom. 

Slow gentle music played quietly behind Richie and Eddie’s closed bedroom door, and when he pushed it open he saw Eddie laying in bed, dressed in the lacy black teddy that Richie had bought for him on his 43rd birthday. Candles were lit all around the room and Eddie’s phone was hooked up to their speaker, playing a Spotify playlist that Richie had titled: “Suck and Fuck ;)”. Eddie was draped across their bed, fast asleep, cheek resting in his palm. Richie chuckled softly and shut the door, sitting on the edge of the bed and brushing Eddie’s hair behind his ear. Eddie hummed softly and blinked his eyes open. “Hey, stud.” Richie smiled down at him. 

“Oh no,” Eddie frowned. “I wanted to surprise you.” He glanced around the room. “I could have set the house on fire.”

“Mm,” Richie scratched his hand through Eddie’s hair. “You look nice.” He mumbled, dragging his fingertips over soft black lace that rested at Eddie’s mid-thigh. 

“You like it?” Eddie grinned up at him, more awake now as he rolled onto his back, sitting up on his elbows. 

“Of course I do,” Richie answered immediately, shrugging his jacket off of his shoulders. “But, I think you’d look sexy in anything.”

“Is that so?” Eddie raised his eyebrows and scooted up on the bed so he was resting against the headboard, the edge of his lingerie riding up to reveal a pair of lacy black panties that Richie had never seen before. _Score_. “Do you think I’d look sexy in a chicken costume?”

“That and any other poultry, babe.” Richie unbuttoned his shirt slowly, eyes never leaving Eddie’s face. 

“What about dressed as a nun?” Eddie spread his arms out, draping them over the back of the bed frame. 

“Naughty,” Richie remarked, shrugging out of his button-down. “I think a nun’s habit would really show off your ass.”

“What if I was an air traffic controller,” Eddie pulled his knees up to his chest, spreading his thighs apart as Richie watched him. 

“You already make my plane take off,” Richie tugged his undershirt over his head and chucked it onto the floor. 

“I hate you,” Eddie said simply, rolling his eyes.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Richie unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down, leaving him in only his boxer-briefs and his socks. 

“What was your first clue?” Eddie laughed, holding his arms out to Richie and pulling him in by his biceps. 

“I think I might be a little underdressed,” Richie commented quietly, hand resting on Eddie’s thigh so he could brush his fingertips over the soft lace of Eddie’s panties. “Would you be willing to wait here while I changed into my tuxedo?”

“I hate you,” Eddie said again, pulling Richie in closer by the sides of his face, pressing their lips together. 

Richie moaned softly into Eddie’s mouth, settling between his legs and laying one of his hands on each of Eddie’s thighs. 

Eddie sighed through his nose as Richie looped his fingers through the leg holes of Eddie’s panties, brushing the pads of his fingers over the soft, smooth skin there. “Glasses on or off?” Eddie asked, pulling away to look into Richie’s eyes. 

“On,” Richie replied as Eddie combed Richie’s hair back with his fingers. “I want to be able to see you, you sexy beast.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes and Richie laughed, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, then his cheek, then his jaw, and slowly moving down to suck a soft mark onto Eddie’s throat. “Richie,” Eddie whispered, threading his hands through Richie’s hair and tugging softly. 

“I love you,” Richie mumbled against Eddie’s skin, biting softly as his neck. “God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Richie could hear Eddie’s smile as he spoke, rolling his hips up gently against Richie’s stomach. “You can do whatever you want, Rich.” He nodded when Richie pulled back to meet his eyes. “This is all for you, so go ahead.”

“How did I ever get so lucky?” Richie asked, sliding his hands down to cup Eddie’s ass under his panties, pulling him closer. 

“I figured you had it rough enough without me for so long,” Eddie shrugged. 

“I’m so happy I have you,” Richie kissed Eddie’s cheek again, fluttering his eyelashes over Eddie’s temple. “You make me so fucking happy, Eds, thank you.”

Eddie laughed softly, cupping Richie’s face in his hands, stroking his thumbs over his cheekbones. “Why are you thanking me?” 

“Because I love you,” Richie kissed him again. “Thank you for me loving me, too.”

“You’re such a sap,” Eddie said, even though his own voice was thick. 

“Gooey, sappy, syrupy, all for you, babe.” Richie grinned as Eddie rolled his eyes again. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Eddie murmured, placing his hands overtop of Richie’s and guiding them around to the waistband of his panties. “I bought these last week.” He said as Richie ran his fingers over the lace trim. “I saw them and I thought about you, how much you’d like them. How good they’d look when you bite them off of me.” Richie groaned, kissing over a bite mark on Eddie’s throat before moving to kiss his way down Eddie’s body. 

“Fuck, you’re so sexy.” Richie hiked up Eddie’s legs, laying flat on his stomach on the bed and pushing Eddie’s legs apart. He ran his finger down the inside of Eddie’s thigh, now able to see that the panties were a thong, a thin strip of black lace nestled between Eddie’s cheeks and just barely concealing his hole, twitching as Richie brushed the sensitive skin of Eddie’s ass. 

Richie leaned all the way down and ran his tongue along the strip of fabric, breathing softly over Eddie’s hole, shuddering when Eddie moaned loudly, tangling his hands in Richie’s hair. Richie pulled Eddie close by his hips, dipping his tongue inside, holding the thong away with his fingers. He loved the way Eddie tasted, so uniquely _him_ , just so sweet and hot, he really couldn’t describe it if he tried, but he knew that he loved it. He loved how every part of Eddie tasted, his mouth, his skin, his cock, his hole, all so different, all so Eddie. It made his cock throb with want as he continued to fuck his tongue in and out of Eddie, swirling it around over his entrance, drinking in the sweet sounds Eddie was making. 

He scraped his teeth over Eddie’s hole, listening to him whimper as he dug his blunt nails into the skin of Eddie’s hips. “Fuck, you taste so fucking good, Eddie.” He rutted against the bed, cock tenting in his boxer-briefs. 

“Richie,” Eddie whined, tugging hard on Richie’s hair. 

“I love you, I love how you taste.” Richie murmured, licking a line up Eddie’s thigh before diving back in, getting the lace panties obscenely wet as he ate Eddie out with wild abandon, kissing, licking, sucking over his hole. 

Eddie was clearly trying to be good, whimpering and moaning quietly, yanking on Richie’s curls and rocking his hips ever so slightly for more friction against the bed, his cock straining against the panties. “Rich,” He whispered, pulling roughly at Richie’s hair in his hands. 

“Fuck, Eddie, I’m so fucking hard.” Richie moaned, grinding against the bed as he pulled back, tracing the tip of his middle finger over Eddie’s entrance, pushing around the saliva that had collected there. 

“What do you want, Richie?” Eddie panted. 

“I want to fuck you,” Richie sat up on his knees to dig through the nightstand on his side of the bed, coming back with their bottle of lube. “Take the panties off, Eds, but leave the teddy.”

Eddie was quick to comply, slipping the thong off and chucking it aside as Richie popped the lube open and began slicking the fingers on his right hand. Eddie laid back against the bed, head resting on the pillows and ass settled directly in front of Richie, his legs already pulled up and apart. Richie kissed both of Eddie’s knees, then his shins, then his ankles, running his tongue up the side of his leg before leaning up to press his lips to Eddie’s. Eddie moaned, placing his hands on either side of Richie’s jaw and pulling him close, opening his mouth to let Richie lick inside, biting at his lower lip. “I love you,” Eddie whispered as Richie teased his entrance with the tip of his middle finger, swiping it back and forth over and over again. 

“I love you too, Spaghetti.” Richie replied. 

“Don’t call me ‘Spaghetti’ when you’re about to fuck my brains out.” Eddie laughed, pushing Richie’s glasses back into place for him, inhaling sharply when Richie slipped his finger in, all the way, in one go, brushing up against Eddie’s prostate. 

“I literally have to,” Richie informed him, moving his wrist around in small circles to open Eddie up. 

“God, Rich.” Eddie closed his eyes and dropped his head back, grinding his hips down against Richie’s hand. 

“You look so pretty for me, Eds.” Richie murmured, pulling his finger out to push back in with two, beginning to scissor them open gently. “You’re fucking gorgeous, honey, so fucking beautiful.” Richie used his free hand to stroke Eddie’s cheek, slipping his ring finger into Eddie as well, prodding at his prostate as he fingered him open. 

“More,” Eddie moaned quietly, turning his head to kiss Richie’s palm before licking over his fingers, sucking them into his mouth while maintaining eye contact. 

“Goddamn, Eddie.” Richie whimpered as Eddie rolled his tongue over and around the fingers in his mouth, all the while pressing down against Richie’s other hand, forcing his fingers in deeper, drilling them into his prostate. 

Richie pulled his fingers from Eddie’s mouth to grab the lube again, quickly slicking up his cock. He slowly pulled his fingers out of Eddie’s ass, dragging his fingertips along his inner walls as he did, just to listen to Eddie keen. When his hand was all the way out, he wiped the lube from his fingers on the sheets and lined himself up, pushing in slowly. “Rich,” Eddie whined out, reaching up for him. 

“You’re doing so good, Eds.” Richie praised him gently, working himself in inch by inch until he was fully sheathed, hips flush with Eddie’s. “Fuck,” He groaned, taking Eddie’s legs in his hands and wrapping them around his own middle. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, Richie.” Eddie whispered, running his hands down the length of Richie’s arms. “You’re so big, I’m so full, Richie.” 

Richie leaned forward, pressing his lips to Eddie’s forehead and breathing evenly. Eddie was so fucking tight and warm and wet that he was worried he was going to cum on his first thrust, and he wanted this to last a little bit longer than that. “I love you,” He mumbled. 

“I love you too,” Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s torso, pulling him down so their chests were pressed together. He smiled and kissed the end of Richie’s nose, pushing his glasses back into place again. “I’d tell you to pick up the pace, gorgeous, but this is all for you, so take it as slow as you want.” 

“Mm,” Richie rolled his hips forward, kissing Eddie’s cheek when he shuddered. “Let me enjoy this for a minute.” He kissed the shell of Eddie’s ear, moving down to bite his earlobe gently. 

“Take as long as you want.” Eddie insisted, stroking his fingers over Richie’s bicep. 

“God, you’re so incredible, I’m so lucky to have you.” Richie buried his face in the side of Eddie’s hair. “You’re my everything, Eddie, I want you to know that.”

Eddie smiled again, pressing their foreheads together softly. “I love you, Richie, so much.” He pecked his lips lightly. 

Richie chased Eddie’s lips for another kiss, tilting his head to deepen it, letting Eddie’s tongue slide over his. 

He pressed his hips forward again, deeper into Eddie, grinding around in search of his prostate. Eddie gasped sharply against his mouth, and Richie swallowed the sound, thrusting into the same spot again. He built up a pace fucking into Eddie, keeping his face buried in Eddie’s neck, biting and sucking marks there as he did so, enjoying all of the beautiful sounds Eddie made as he fucked him. “I love you,” He said again. 

“Can I ride you, Richie?” Eddie asked softly. “I know this is for you, but, fuck, I want to ride you so badly, I want to be able to see you—“ 

Richie silenced him with a quick kiss, pulling back and out to lay next to Eddie on the bed, propped up on the pillows. “I want nothing more than for you to ride me right now, Eds.” 

Eddie smiled down at him, straddling his thighs and leaning down to kiss him again, licking past the seam of Richie’s lips and behind his teeth. “You’re beautiful,” Eddie said, running both of his hands down Richie’s bare chest, roughing up his dark body hair. 

“No, you.” Richie said, laughing when Eddie did. 

“I love you,” Eddie said, holding Richie’s cock steady with one hand while he sank down onto it. “Oh, fuck.” He moaned out lowly as he bottomed out. 

“God, Eddie, you’re so fucking pretty.” Richie all but growled, dragging his hands up Eddie’s thighs as he began bouncing on his cock, head back, eyes shut. “Take this off before I rip it off.” He mumbled, yanking at the teddy. 

Eddie did what he was asked, pulling the teddy over his head and tossing it aside, letting Richie’s hands roam all over his bare skin as he jerked his hips around, searching for his own prostate. “Richie,” He moaned, dropping his hands down to Richie’s chest, pressing his blunt nails into Richie’s collarbones. 

“Fuck, Eddie, you don’t know what you do to me.” Richie panted, heat building up in his groin as he took Eddie’s hips in his hands, thrusting up into him. 

“I’m close, Rich.” Eddie breathed out, dragging his hands through Richie’s chest hair as he picked up speed, fucking himself down on Richie’s cock roughly, his own dick bouncing against his stomach on each thrust. 

“God, I love you.” Richie sat up fully and wrapped his arms around Eddie’s back, pulling him close so their chests were flush together, sweat slick skin sliding against one another. 

“I love you too, Richie, _fuck_ —“ Eddie’s thrusts stuttered to a stop as he came untouched, up between their bodies. 

Richie kissed his chest as he came down, licking over his collarbones and his sternum, biting over one of Eddie’s nipples before sucking it into his mouth. “Keep going, Rich.” Eddie said, still breathing heavily through the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

“Are you sure?” Richie tipped his chin up to look into Eddie’s eyes. “I can finish myself off, I don’t mind. I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

Eddie shook his head, bending down to kiss Richie’s lips softly. “I want to feel you inside of me, Richie, please. Keep going.”

“God, Eds, you really don’t know what you do to me.” Richie groaned, thrusting up gently, gauging Eddie’s reaction as he did so. 

Eddie gasped softly, forehead still pressed to Richie’s, and tightened his grip on Richie’s shoulders, but he didn’t protest, so Richie did it again. And again. And again. Building up a new pace of fucking up into Eddie, drinking in the small noises Eddie made with each jerk of his hips.

It didn’t take long for Richie to tip over the edge, thrusting up deep into Eddie and filling him up as he moaned into a kiss, Eddie licking lazily at his tongue. 

Eddie hissed quietly as he got up, Richie slipping out of him and collapsing back onto their pillows as he went into the bathroom to get a washcloth. Eddie cleaned them both off and dropped the soiled cloth into the hamper before climbing back into bed and settling into Richie’s side. 

“God, I love you.” Richie murmured, nose buried in Eddie’s hair. 

“I love you too.” Eddie sighed happily, burrowing deeper into Richie’s side. “What time is it?”

Richie glanced at his phone on the bedside table, lit up with a litany of texts from their friends and families. “12:17.”

“Happy birthday, honey.” Eddie said softly. “Sorry you’re old as shit.”

Richie laughed, kissing the top of Eddie’s head. “Yeah, me too.” He took Eddie’s chin in his hand and tipped his face up so they were looking at each other. “I’m the luckiest old man on the planet, though.” Eddie smiled wide, eyes crinkling up as Richie kissed the end of his nose. 

“Did you like your present?” Eddie asked, rubbing his hand over Richie’s soft belly. 

“Best present ever,” Richie mumbled, pressing their lips together in another gentle kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
